Beginnings
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: Hogwarts and its inhabitants in their new forms. The times are dangerous, as are the bets. Now they play the game.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Characters are at first JKR's. Now they're mine; the ones in this story. The plot also belongs to me. But bless Mrs. Rowling, for her brilliance. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

**Introduction to a New World**

XXX

The rain fit all of their moods perfectly. The dark clouds raged in the sky, as their hearts did in their chests. The water beat down on their shoulders, beseeching them. _No_, the drops whisper as they splash lightly onto skin and earth. _This is wrong._

The boy...man with eyes of blue sapphire is shaking, but as he is the strongest is the physical sense, he shields the other three of his group. In this moment, though, even the strength is faltering.

The woman with eyes of dark topaz, the smallest and brightest of the group, holds both of her companions by the arm. She is the flame that represents spirit and knowledge. She clings to her companions and thinks and hopes.

The one with eyes of molten silver looks anxious. The most emotional of the four, yet the emotions are often hidden behind a mask. Now though, in the face of cold and emptiness and fear, his feelings are clearly displayed.

The leader, with eyes of emerald, is watched by all. He only has to figure out how to make this less painful. And he can't. The rain lands softly on his midnight locks and kisses him in sympathy. _We know_, they sing gently. _We understand_.

They are alone in this moment, the four jewels. The agony that is to take place minutes from now is nothing to this moment. As the leader's strengths look to the leader, tears and rain are joined.

He looks at them. "I love you."

The response of the man with ember-colored hair and sapphire eyes states, "Me too, mate." And backs down.

The spirit and knowledge hidden behind topaz eyes kisses him on the cheek, takes the hand of the man with sapphire eyes, and with a, "We love you, too," is gone.

Silver and emerald remain. Silver and emerald eyes lock. Embrace is a word that pales in comparison to the beauty of their touch. Brushes of lips, joining of hands, and mouthed words say not what they should.

'I love you.' It should not be so hard. They both know what is being said, but it is not said.

It is told in every move they make, so why is it not heard?

Silver eyes, raw with emotion pull back first.

"Don't tell me you love me, Harry."

Emerald eyes burn with fear, emotion, and hope.

"Save it for me, for when we see each other again."

Emerald eyes show the same feelings as seconds before.

"As you wish, Draco."

And so emerald, called Harry, leads silver, called Draco, into a larger clearing.

XXXXXX

The agony of minutes ago is released. The agony of now is fresh and alive.

As they enter the silence of the clearing is turned into the silence of waiting.

Harry and Draco move to the center of the clearing.

It is time to begin.


	2. Assignments

Disclaimer: Sorry, still not mine.

**Chpt.1**

**Assignments**

XXX

Recap:

_Harry and Draco move to the center of the clearing._

_It is time to begin. _

XXX

"Okay, everyone, you know that you have all been called here to participate in a special assignment for each of us." Harry decided they needed to hear this as truthfully and straightforward as possible.

"Neville here will hand your assignment, and you will tell me if you can or cannot do what is needed.

"I know some of you do not trust some of the others here. But I need you to ignore that mistrust." He looked at the faces around him, showing them his honesty.

"I trust every single person here. I hope you all trust me."

He lets his words settle over them.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will read out the groups and missions. I have selected every one of you for a special reason. For some the reason is blood line. For others it is talents and strengths. However none of you can easily be replaced. I hope you will all stand up to the challenge. All of us against a common enemy."

He stood there. The silence was absolute. They recognized him as a leader.

"Neville. The list, please."

Neville looked at him, slightly awed at his old friend's fierceness and leadership.

"Of course, Harry."

He hurried over to his bag and pulled out a role of parchment, handing them to Harry, who nodded his thanks.

"Here are the teams and the missions they will be sent on. Not one will return the same."

He took a deep breath, knowing his next words would stir things up.

"The reason you are all here is because every team will have to either learn a skill through intense training or create a link with a certain group of magical creature. By living with those who know the skill, or living within the walls of a magical species camps. Some will even become part of the magical group's ranks. Therefore becoming one of the creatures ones self."

Gasps and whispers and silence rang openly in the clearing.

"I know. Fortunately, only a few of us will have to become over one half of these creatures. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and I will be the only ones to go through close to completely conversions. We each have one partner with us, but they will not have to go through such serious transformations."

He looked around at the somewhat mollified crowd.

_Just wait_, he thought in a slightly cynical manner.

"So; first there are the smaller groups. There will only be two partners in these missions.

Parvarti and I will be on Operation Seers; we will be going to a camp of elder Seers, if she agrees. Ron and Luna will be on Operation Fae; they are headed to a kingdom of Fae. Hermione and Pansy have Operation Vampire; a difficult and dangerous mission. They will go to a vampire camp," he paused to let the murmurs and gasps pass once again. "Draco and Lavender have Operation Harpy; will try and ensnare some of the most important Harpy's respect. Dean and Seamus are on Operation Rider; they will be training in Romania with Charlie Weasley as Dragon Riders. And last of partner groups, and possibly most dangerous: Crabbe and Goyle, I ask you to go on an extremely dangerous mission." As Harry was speaking this last part he reached Crabbe and Goyle.

He had found out, through Draco that Crabbe and Goyle were actually pretty intelligent individuals. They were just very good at the dumb body guard act, just like Draco was good at his exasperating spoiled aristocrat act.

He looked them both in the eyes. Crabbe and Goyle reveal no emotions.

"I have placed you two with Operation Banshee. I need you to go to the Banshee Camp near the Werewolf Camp were we have Remus doing undercover work. He will help as much as he can."

He stepped back and let them decide. They took a moment to move. Crabbe leaned into Goyle and whispered a few words to him. Goyle looked fiercely at his companion, and whispered back quickly. Crabbe nodded, and held onto Goyle's arm.

"Harry," came in Goyle's gruff voice. "Of course we'll help however we can."

Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you both. I wish I didn't have to ask it of you."

Crabbe shook his head and smiled, not yet having released Goyle's arm.

"You're a good person, Harry. Don't worry about it."

Harry bowed his head, and returned to the middle of the clearing.

He had more assignments to give out.

XXX

"Ginny, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Blaise, seeing as you all have enough Veela blood to pass in their books, you are on Operation Veela. You are headed to a Veela camp actually pretty close by."

Harry looked at Ginny to see if she had any objections to this. She seemed okay, if a little shocked, so he continued.

"Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Millicent Bulstrode, and Angelina Johnson you will all be on Operation Mermaid. You will take a special potion and will be spending quality time with the Merpeople in the Lake.

"The last of the missions is Fred, George, Lee, and Daphne Greengrass will all be on Operation Elven. This is because of blood, and partly because of attitude."

He looked out to the crowd. No one looked very frightened. That was a good sign, right?

"Neville is Head of Communications. Padma and Terry Boot are helping him. Colin and Dennis are Equipment. They will give you tools you need. The Weasley twins helped greatly in supplying us with equipment and ideas."

Harry knew it was time. All assignments had been handed out, almost everything needed to be said had been. Would it come to nothing?

"Anyone on a mission who is going to back down, step out now; we need to know your decisions immediately."

He stared at them, waiting. After a few moments, Ron spoke.

"No one is leaving, Harry. We're ready."

Harry nodded at Ron, and he stepped back. Harry again addressed the crowd.

"Every one who has packed as I told you to before hand may go to Professor McGonagall for Apperation destinations or Portkeys. Then go see Communications and Equipment. They will give you all the other things you need."

He looked to the people he knew, even if it was only a little bit, or for a short time, or for years, or loved stronger than blood. These people who had influenced him in some way, made him who he was.

"Good luck, all. We do this to take down the evil that threatens our world. We are the D.A. We are a new beginning."

And he stepped out of the middle of the clearing and headed towards Hogwarts, the new headquarters to a new order who would lead to a new beginning.


End file.
